


Hooked

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Hook, Anal hooks, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Cum without touch, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: I’m halfway in, Sammy,” you told him. “Be a good boy, stay still.(Square Filled: Anal hook.)





	Hooked

You moved your fingers through Sam’s hair slowly and affectionately as he hummed softly.

“You’re good?” you muttered.

“Yes, sir.”

Your boyfriend was very dominant when it came to your sexual life. He loved seeing you under him on riding him, or simply with your ass up, begging for him to fuck you.

This… This was definitely new to him.

“Tell me your colour,” you kneeled behind him, caressing his back and ass, and making sure his knees were comfortably positioned on the special pillow.

“Green.”

You cleared your throat, waiting silently for a moment until Sam realised what he’d forgotten.

“Green,  _ sir _ .”

“Good boy.”

You were in charge tonight, and that also meant it was your turn to take care of Sam and make sure he was being treated right and wasn’t at risk of getting hurt. That’s why his tight ass right now was stuffed with a large lubed butt plug, the last of six you’ve had him wearing through the course of the last 24 hours.

“You have no idea how hot this looks,” you gripped his asscheeks, caressing and squeezing the muscles in your hands and letting out a satisfied little moan. “My big dominant Sam, all spread with his ass full and his cock rock hard, just for me. I must have won the lottery.”

Sam just let out a soft whimper, and you smirked, moving your fingers to hold the plug and slowly pull and push it inside him, fucking him in a tortuous rhythm.

There was no softness on the sound that left your boyfriend’s lips this time. It was a primal, thick and heavy moan, something filled with a need that had your own cock already throbbing and leaking with need.

“Fuck, Sammy,” you moved your hands to his hair once again, running your fingers through the locks you’ve always loved.

Then, without a warning, you pulled the plug away completely, and Sam let out a broken gasp at the feeling of emptiness, followed by a whine when you teased his gapped hole with the toy.

“Do you want it in, Sammy?”

“Please,” you said between teeth.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Stop teasing,” he gritted and you could see how he was frustrated. “Fuck, please, stop teasing.”

You stood straight, eyeing him, and dropped the plug.

“Alright, then,” you caressed his back. “Maybe it is time for the hook.”

You couldn’t miss the way Sam’s body reacted and he arched his ass a tiny bit. He wanted that as much as you.

Sam had never had a hook in his ass – There was no other way of calling it, really, it was simply a hook in his ass – and as someone who’d read a lot about it before ever suggesting to your boyfriend, you were completely excited over how that would make him feel. All you knew was that Sam would be fucking wrecked by what was coming, and you couldn’t wait to see it happening.

You chose a simple silver hook, with nothing extraordinary about it, except for the large silver ball attached to it. It would touch Sam’s ass in the deepest place and was specially designed to stimulate his prostate.

You rested the hook between his legs, taking a moment to admire all of the work you’d taken with Sam. The collar around his neck and the straps around his torso were just waiting for the strap that came with the hook to be attached to them, and you were wondering how open he would be to have his hands cuffed on his back.

“You look good enough to eat, Sammy,” you muttered, adjusting your cock in your pants. You were rock hard, but you didn’t want to touch yourself. It was Sam’s duty to take care of that problem.

Without thinking much, you slapped his ass with an open hand.

“Fuck!” your boyfriend cried out.

He let out a series of short, ragged breaths, and you licked your lips, pushing aside the want to do it again. He was gonna cum if you did, you knew him. His cock was twitching already, even though he hadn’t even been touched.

“You’re ready, Sammy?” you poured lube on the hook and turned to his ass, adding another coat of lube to his stretched hole, fingering him for a little moment before finally grabbing the toy.

“Yes, sir.”

You circled his entrance with the silver ball, letting him feel the coolness of the object.

“Please, Y/N,” he moaned, and you moved a hand to pull his hair painfully.

“Try again.”

“ _ Sir _ ,” he groaned, correcting himself. “Please sir, give it to me. I want in my ass sir please, please just fucking give it to me.”

You didn’t need more than that. Slowly, in order not to hurt him, you inserted the hook in his ass. You’d never seen Sam in such a beautiful way. You weren’t even halfway in when he started trembling and breathing irregularly, moaning without holding back. His leg muscles were trembling, and his ring was clearly squeezing around the hook.

“Oh fuck,” he growled, and you knew it was getting harder and harder to just stay on his hands and knees. If you were on your bed, Sam would have already fallen completely with his ass up.

“Tell me your colour, Sammy,” you said calmly.

“Blue.”

That made you stop.

“We don’t have blue, Sam. I don’t know what that means.”

“It means don’t ever fucking stop,” he moaned. “Oh fuck, please. Don’t stop. Fuck… Holy shit.”

He was shaking, pushing back and trying to move away at the same time. Looking at the pillow down, you could see a wet stain of wetness you just knew was from his precum.

“I’m halfway in, Sammy,” you told him. “Be a good boy, stay still.”

He couldn’t though, but you didn’t chastise him for that. It feels good, and you know that very well.

When you’re done, Sam is barely maintaining his position.

“Colour, Sam,” you demanded. “And don’t say blue.”

“Green,” he let out a mix of a moan and a chuckle. “So fucking green.”

You smiled, using the extra strap to position the hook and watched as his back changed to stay in a very straight position. You didn’t leave him much space for him to move.

Slowly, you kneeled to look at the hook buried in his ass.

“Fuck,” you whispered. “Look at you. Sam, you would fucking love to see this.”

He groaned and his cock twitched, making you caress his expanded hole.

“You’re so stuffed, Sam,” you hummed. “All stretched… Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

You moved to his front and offering him a hand, helping your boyfriend standing up from the platform you had him on and walking from it.

“Kneel,” you walked back, pointing at the pillow you’d left him. “Sit on your feet.”

Sam didn’t kneel. He  _ fell _ on his knees the moment he moved enough to make to move the hook, and you smirked.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” you palmed your cock, trying to adjust it and moaning when you felt the wet stain right over your cockhead. “Fuck.”

Not thinking much, you stroked yourself over the fabric. Sam on his knees, the hook, the way he was moaning and trying to keep himself steady... It was too much for you.

“Colour, Sam,” you moaned softly.

“Green, sir,” you boy groaned, and you licked your lips at the way his dick twisted.

“Good boy.”

“Sir,” he called, strained and somewhere between embarrassed and needy.

“Yes, Sam?”

He swallowed hard, and you waited silently.

“Can you restrain my hands, sir? Please?”

You smirked. You had forgotten to suggest it to Sam, but he was apparently very aware of the handcuffs you’d brought in.

“Of course, Sam.”

You walked to the side box you’d left ready, where things like lube and bottles of waters were reserved to the two of you, and picked up the cuffs, quickly moving to him and restraining his hands on his back. After testing to see if he was comfortable enough, you stood up once again and took in the image of Sam before you.

Your cock twitched. He looked amazing, all restrained and looking needy, completely vulnerable.

“You want to take this to the next level, Sammy?”

“Yes, sir,” his eyes moved to your bulge, and you could see the desire in his pupils.

“Open up,” you pulled your cock out. “Nice and wide for me.”

Sam complied, opening his lips and forming a large ‘o’ with his mouth.

“ _ Good boy _ ,” you whispered.

You stroked your cock a few times and touched his bottom lip with your cockhead, quickly pulling away when Sam tried to get you in.

“No,” you held his chin firmly. “That’s now how it works, Sam. You’ll take what I give you and no more than that.”

You could see the sadness in Sam’s eyes, but he didn’t protest or tried to fight back only nodding and staying in his position.

Once again, you moved your cockhead to his lips, making little circles with it over them.

“Stick out your tongue.”

He put his full tongue out, and you finally – finally – moved your cock, slowly penetrating his warm mouth.

“Dammit,” you closed your eyes. “So good.”

Your legs almost buckled. After all the teasing and preparation you had with Sam, your cock was begging for attention.

“Go on,” you caressed his scalp. “Do you best.”

Sam sucked you like a starved man, not even caring about preparation. He hollowed his cheeks, used his tongue the best way he could and made you a complete, shaking mess whiting seconds.

“Fuck, Sam,” you grabbed his hair. “Calm… Fuck… Calm down. I’m not going anywhere.”

He slowed down and you caught your breath, looking down just in time to see your cock leaving his mouth and the saliva running down his team.

“I thought that was what you wanted…” he gave you a smug smirk. “Sir.”

Your cock throbbed suddenly enough to hit his lips, and you growled. You wanted to push him with his ass up and slap his cheeks until they were red, but you knew Sam enough to see  _ that  _ was exactly what he wanted from you.

“Open wide,” you gripped his head tightly, giving him time to protest. When he didn’t, complying with your words, you shifted your weight on your legs and shoved your cock in his mouth.

Sam moaned around you, even louder when you angled his head and started fucking his face with no mercy, so hard it was clearly making the straps move the hook in his ass. “Such a good mouth, sucking me like a good little slut.”

He let out a moan, and you smirked.

“You like that?” you gripped his hair harder. “You wanna be my slut, Sammy?”

Your boyfriend gagged and you pulled away, giving him a single second to breathe before pushing your cock inside his mouth. You closed your eyes, completely letting go and moaning shamefully.

“Your mouth feels so good around my dick, Sam,” you let your head fall back. “You have no idea how that feels… Such a big strong man, so ready to suck my cock, so eager… Fuck babe, your mouth feels so fucking amazing...” you felt your legs trembling and, without thinking much, reached for the collar around his neck, making him moan very loudly. “Do you like that, Sam? Choking on my cock with a hook inside your tight ass?”

He let out a cry around you, trying to get more of your cock even though you were almost fully buried in his sinful mouth.

“Fuck!” you cried out when he deepthroated you fully. “That’s it, Sam!  _ So fucking eager to please.” _

He seemed satisfied, as he swallowed around you insistently, working on his throat muscles while you moved both your hands in the same rhythm of your hips fucking his mouth.

“Sam,” you moaned. “Gonna make me cum… Gonna make me cum in your mouth, Sam.”

Finally, the world became nothing, and now everything that matter was Sam’s mouth around your cock, sucking and swallowing, bringing you closer to over the edge. When you came, you flooded his mouth, crying out shamefully his name and only pulling away when it was too much.

The moment you looked down, your eyes didn’t know where to look. Sam’s chin and lips were stained with cum, as well as the hair sticking to the lower part of his face, and that alone made you want to kneel down and lick his skin, but something else also made your mouth water.

Sam’s chest and torso, as well as part of the floor, were covered in his cum.

“Fuck, Sam,” you groaned, caressing his scalp gently. “Did you just cum?”

He only moaned, still fucking stuffed with the hook and trying to get away from it even though it was impossible.

“Fucking hot,” you hummed, dropping to your knees without ceremony and licking your cum from the sides of his mouth slowly, kissing him immediately after.

Sam moaned into your lips and you caressed his jaw when you moved away.

“You were so good, Sam,” you whispered softly. “Let’s get you out of those straps and cleaned, big boy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @menofpassion on Tumblr for helping me writing it and proofreading the story. The idea to this was totally his, guys.


End file.
